


get a little closer, let fold by arahir [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sparring, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of get a little closer, let fold by arahirShiro and Keith work some stuff out.--When he turns around, Shiro has his vest and belt off. He’s stripped down to bare black body armor, unselfconscious somehow. And why shouldn't he be? Shiro’s always been perfect, at least in this respect, and there’s no version of him that couldn’t steal Keith's breath.But he's made a fatal mistake, he realizes, because he's going to spar with that, have that under his hands, next best to bare skin—or next worst.Too late."Rules?" Shiro eyes him up and down, slowly.





	get a little closer, let fold by arahir [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [get a little closer, let fold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849400) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



**Title** : get a little closer, let fold  
**Author** : arahir  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Voltron: Legendary Defender  
**Character** : Keith/Shiro  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : creator chose not to warn  
**Summary** :  
Shiro and Keith work some stuff out.  
When he turns around, Shiro has his vest and belt off. He’s stripped down to bare black body armor, unselfconscious somehow. And why shouldn't he be? Shiro’s always been perfect, at least in this respect, and there’s no version of him that couldn’t steal Keith's breath.  
But he's made a fatal mistake, he realizes, because he's going to spar with that, have that under his hands, next best to bare skin—or next worst.  
Too late.  
"Rules?" Shiro eyes him up and down, slowly.  
Taggs: Sparring, Mutual Pining  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849400/)  
**Length** 14:26  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/get%20a%20little%20closer%2C%20let%20fold%20by%20arahir.mp3)


End file.
